Temptation
by Moon Princess
Summary: Humor and a little bit of romance. I edited my whole story so please read the new version!
1. Temptation ~*~ Prologue ~*~

Date: January 4, 2001  
Part: Prologue  
Title: Temptation  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Author's Notes: This is my second fic! Don't be afraid to flame me, but if you do tell me why you are flaming me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and probably don't and never will own Sailor Moon.  
  
Temptation  
By: Moon Princess  
  
Prologue:  
  
~Serena's P.O.V.~  
I woke up and everything was basically a normal day, or so I thought. It was Saturday so there wasn't much to worry about except for well Mina, Lita, and Melvin blabbing to Darien that I was announced to be Miss Temptress. That I must admit came as a shock to me. I thought no guy liked me except my boyfriend, Darien Shields.  
  
I mean Darien didn't even really like taking me out unless we met somewhere. You see I have an older twin brother (only by 2 minutes though)named Alexander who really is overprotective of me. I guess he got it from dad's side of the family. Alex has blonde hair and green eyes. He is well built standing at about 6'1. He is 16 same age as me. He is the most handsome guy on earth, even though he is my brother. Don't tell him I said that. He is also the Prince of the Moon, Sun, and from the silver millenium and I the Princess. I have a brother Sammy... The only way to describe him is... annoying and 12. I have another brother Andrew.... He is 6'2, really strong, green eyes and blond hair, goofy, and also over protecive.  
  
Whenever Darien comes to pick me up my brothers are right at the door questioning him. Even though Andrew and him are best friends. If it wasn't for my mom I wouldn't even be allowed to date until I am 80! My dad lets me date Darien because he is a family friend and Alex and I knew him since birth. Darien is one year older than us.  
  
Alex always follows me around and it gets annoying, excepting his dates wit Terra. See he likes to supervise Darien and I. He doesn't think he has good intentions for me. He is an early bird at school also while I am always late and an average studen like him. But don't you think Alex would let me date Darien considering our history? But then again he didn't like him then.  
  
Well I better get dressed and get to the Arcade before Lita and Mina. I can't believe I am getting up at 4:00am to be there at 6:00am just to stop them from gabbing. Well today I think I'll wear my Pink halter top, my short black leather skirt, and knee legnth black leather boots. I haven't gotten to wear this out fit in a while, Alex and my 'Dads' won't let me. Now I think I let my hair down today. But honestly I just starting dating Darien again I can't help if it I was so mad that he broke up with me that I tempted a few guys at school, and a few college guys, can I?   
  
  
~ Alex's P.O.V. ~  
Time to get up. It is 7:00am. Then I hear a shriek. I jump out of bed and run towards Serena's room where I heard the shriek. Nobody's in here except Luna. Maybe I got the wrong room.  
  
Wait a second where's Serena? I know she was in bed last night. Shields better not have anything to do with this. I ask Luna if she knows where Serena is and she said she left for the arcade at 5:30. I am shocked to say the least. Ms. Lazy herself got up early.  
  
Wait a sec. She only gets up early on a Saturday to keep a secret and so she could be rebellious and wear her outfits ' that are not allowed to be worn and weren't supposed to be bought anyway'.  
  
Uh. Oh.   
  
Alex got dress and rushed to the arcade.  
  
~ Andrew's P.O.V. ~   
Serena walked in the arcade and sat on a stool. I had just opened the store and was suprised to see Serena. But I was even more suprised to see her outfit. She was in that out fit!! She is so dead!  
  
Ugh. O.K. now i know why Serena was selected Miss Temptress. Then I couldn't help but laugh histerrically and get madder by the sec. 'What's so funny Andrew?' she asked. 'Nothing...haha...Serena just thinking of what...hahahah...happened yesterday when Darien found out...hahahaha...you were elected Miss...haha..Temptress' I said. 'Wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaaattttttttttttt!!!!!!!!' she shrieked I burst out laughing more. 'They said they wouldn't tell until today and I got up early too!! Ugh!! Serena... ou are in trouble. Serena swore she saw fore flicker in his eyes. Uh oh.   
  
Just then I heard a voice yell, 'You were elected whaaaaattttttt, Serenity Usagi Tsukino Thompson. And how could you not tell me, you two? Especially you Andrew!!! I expected more from you. Ugh wait till Dad hears. And you had better march home right now young lady and change that outfit. But before you leave what do you two have to say for yourselves?'   
  
'It was Alex I was in huge trouble. Two against one. This is so not fair,' Serena whines. We do not play around when it comes to Serena. I looked at Serena and we both nodded. Serena spoke up 'First of all am not changing Alex, this is a perfectly fine outfit compared to what I wore when I rebelled which was a bikini top and a short skirt.' Oh I remember that outfit that left me to hurt a lot of young boys. I wonder if they are still scared of me? 'Second of all you are not one of my superior's. Third of all I am only 2 minutes younger than you so you cannot call me young lady. Fourth of all I plead guilty. And fifth of all stop bossing me around!!!' she said.  
  
Uh oh. I quickly got my earplugs and plugged my ears as soon as I saw Alex turn at least 30 different shades of dark red. They are worse than Raye when someone really ticks them off. I then called up the guys and told them about what was going down. This is going to be a long day. Well at least dad isn't here that would be worse.   
  
Well I can't wait until Darien sees that outfit. I want to see his reaction. Last time she wore that bikini outfit.. he came in put a coat on her and carried her, I mean he literally swept her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder, he had a lot of scratches and bruises on his back from that too because she of course retaliated, to her house and they had broken up to. Alex, of course, cursed Darien out when he heard about this event. I was going to do the same but Darien beat me to it so I couldn't do anything. I had a little talk wih him after that too.  
  
Just the Raye, Lita, Amy , Mina, Terra, and Rita rushed in and sat on stools in front of the where the fight was gonna go down. Then Chad, Ken, Greg, Antonio, and Darien rushed in and sat in front too. When Darien saw Serena he had this dreamy expression on his face along with the rest of the guys . Then Alex and I, the girls including Serena glared and smacked them upside the head and we snapped out of their reveries about Serena. They are really crusin' for a bruisin.  
  
Then Darien glared at the guys for daring to think about Serena like that, but at Alex because he smacked him, and Serena for wearing such an outfit, being elected Miss Temptress, and to top it off she smacked him upside the head. Here's your proof that all guys are hentai.   
  
I had the popcorn, snacks, earplugs, and drinks on the counter. See this happens often so we use our communicators, even though we aren't supposed to, for when this happens thats how they got here so quickly. I am used to this so I can get the drinks ready quickly. Then the fight began. This is the gangs usual routine. Did I mention that Lita and Ken, Amy and Greg, Raye and Chad, Serena and Darien, Alex and Terra, Mina and Antonio, and Rita and I are the gang. The pairs I just mentioned are who is datinng who.  
  
  
*~* Who will win? *~*  
  
Author's Notes: Send all comments, and suggestions to SailorMoon01618@aol.com. By the way I have to get at least three reviews for this story to continue. So please Review.   



	2. Temptation ~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~

Date: January 09, 2001  
Part: Chapter 1   
Title: Temptation  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Author's Notes: First of all I would like tho thank everyone who reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it. I didn't receive any flames but thats ok. Be free to do so though!! Sorry for it being posted so late. I am also brainstorming on another story. Some fans were confused about he Miss Temptress thing so let me explain. The Miss Temptress thing is basically the person in the class who tempts people to look but never never touch. Kind of like a person who flirts just to flirt. Serena got this award because Darien broke up with her and she wanted to lash out. I am not going to say what words were clashed between Alex and Serena sorry. My imagination ran dry so use yours. By the way all of the girls except Rita are 15 along with Alex and Chad. The rest of the guys and Rita are 16. On with the story...  
  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
* Moon Princess's P.O.V. *  
  
Alex and Serena finally finished fighting they just called it a tie. Then Darien came over asked Serena if they could talk. 'O.K.' said Serena. They walked to the park to "their bench" near the lake. It was around 3 o'clock.   
  
'Serena what is this Ms. Temptress thing about?' asked Darien. Well Darien when you broke up with me earlier because you thought you were holding me back from my potential I got mad so I lashed out and tried to make you jealous by letting you see me with different guys. But apparently you didn't see.'  
  
A lone tear trailed down her right cheek. 'I am so sorry Darien... I think we need a little time away from each other so that we could figure out our position.' 'If thats what you want Serena...'said Darien unsurely. 'Yeah but just for now...' Another tear slided gracefully down her left cheek. Darien wiped away her tears, kissed her goodbye, and walked away tears in his eyes.  
  
3 hours later...  
  
* Serena's P.O.V *  
  
The girls had planned a sleepover for later on that night. Serena went home packed her stuff kissed her parents goodbye and yelled 'Hurry up Alex we gotta go!' 'Coming! Coming! Give your lungs a little rest for a change!' he snapped. I'll kill him later. I can't wait to play Truth or Dare. Me and Mina are the double dare twins since we always take our dares together.   
  
When we arrived I was kinda nervous after all this is my first co-ed sleepover! But when I got there all my doubts disappeared' Hey Mina ready to become the 'Double Dare Twins' once again?'I asked. ' Sure am girl. We can take anything they thow at us right Moon?', 'Right Venus!'   
* AN: You can guess who is talikng right? I hope so. If not IM, review, or e-mail me.* After a while the whole gang got there and we got in a circle for truth or dare Mina is sitting on my left and Lita on my right.  
  
* Mina and Serena's P.O.V. *  
  
*AN: To make this easier I will put ^ for Serena's thoughts and for Mina's thoughts. and both for synchronized thoughts*  
  
'O.K. Chad you go first,' said Raye smirking. 'Uh...Rei...you know I... am not good...at this' he said nervously. 'Thats ok,' she said. 'Um. Okay then... Double Dare twins... I uh... Truth or Dare.' they giggled 'Dare of course' they said with a wink at the same time. 'Oh... okay... um... I dare you to... I dare you to...' Chad said the first thing that came to his mind. 'strip.' Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
Raye smacked Chad upside the head. 'Ouchie.' ^ oh no what do I do..^ ^ My brother and Darien are here. Selene help me, if my dad finds out I'm toast^ ALex is going to kill me and Serena They gave the V for Victory sign and said ' Just let us get ready.' They went into the back room with their bags while Chad was getting his head bitten off by everyone.   
  
'What are we gonna do' said Venus? 'The only thing we can do!!' said Moon ' You don't mean plan Z do you?' asked Venus 'Yes I do' said Mooon 'Oh no! But plan Z is...'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What is plan Z. Will the do the dare? what do Darien and Alex have to say about this? What was Serena going to say? What is gonna happen to Chad?  
  
AN: Ok this time I need at least four reviews if this story is going to be continued... Sorry about having it late and short!! Well I am open to suggestions about this, as a matter of fact I would love them.. 


	3. Temptation ~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~

Date: March 04, 2001  
Part: Chapter 2  
Title: Temptation  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
  
AN: OK I know I am in trouble with the fans I have left... If any at all. You have a right to be mad. I really had written the next chapter but I accidentally erased it. I would like to thank a few of my friends that I met through review for supporting me as well as everyone else who has reviewed. Especially MoonTwit7@aol.com, HoneyJ7106@aol.com, and lolightJewel@aol.com and Well I'll stop talking now and let you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Serena: Mina, Alex is gonna kill me if I do this we have to use plan Z no matter what!!!  
Mina: Ok Sere, but what is plan z again exactly? And lower the decibels!!   
Serena: he, he, sorry Mina. Say how could you forget?   
Mina: Well we never used it Sere.  
Serena: oh yeah! Let's remember to kill Chad..  
Mina: Ok but I think Raye has that covered Moonie... along with Darien, Andrew, and Alex.   
Serena: So true and fatal. You know Mina, if Alex writes or calls Dad in San Diego I am so dead.   
Mina: Yeah but at least I have my health.   
Serena: Shut up!!! But we are going through with plan Z. You know your lucky you only have one dad and no brothers.   
Mina: I know.  
  
A pillow flies and hit Mina in the face  
  
Mina: Hey!  
  
Serena and Mina start giggling, snickering, and planning for the big show. ( In Mina's case remembering plan Z )  
  
~ Back In The Living Room ~  
Chad was running as everyone was chasing him around the room and hitting him when the had the chance.  
  
Chad: hey lighten up they won't go through with it dudes. They'll find a way around the dare somehow.  
  
Everyone: Yeah, but your still stupid for daring the that!!!  
  
Dare Twins (D.T.): We're ready.  
  
Alex, Darien, and Andrew: Oh no your not!!  
  
D.T.: Yeesss we aarree!!  
  
Everyone sighed dejectedly. Serena and Mina came out with something behind their backs. The girls were trying to cover the guy eyes.  
  
Serena: What are you girls doing to the guys?  
  
Lita: Keeping them from seeing your nude flesh!!!  
  
Mina: But they are not going to see us nude.  
  
Chad: We're not? Oh man we are going to miss out on seeing the two hotties nude.  
  
Daggers and pillows come Chad's way so he shuts up and mumbles an apology.  
  
Serena thinks to Mina: Chad is such a pig sometimes  
  
Mina thinks to Serena: You are so right.  
  
Serena and Mina sneakily pull out Barbie dolls from behind their backs and strip them of their clothes and say ta da!  
  
Everyone looks at the D.T. incredulously. Soon the whole room bursts out laughing.  
  
DT: Ok our turn   
  
They were grinning evilly as they said this they had yet another plan  
  
DT: Raye truth or dare  
  
Raye decided they were grinning more evilly when they said truth so she picked.  
  
Raye: Dare  
  
Raye (thinking): uh oh big mistake they did that evil smile more on truth on purpose!! I am so dead meat  
  
D.T.: We dare you to...  
  
AN: Stay tuned and see what in store for Raye. When I get 10 reviews I will write another chapter right away!! So post soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Temptation ~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~

Date: March 26, 2001  
Part: Chapter 3  
Title: Temptation  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: Yay I got the chp. out in less then a month!! Well let me explain something about Serena Thompson, Alex Thompson, Andrew Thompson, Rita Winslow and Terra Thompson. Andrew and Alex are Serena's older brothers from the moon kingdom and the present. Andrew is the Prince of the Sun and Moon same goes for Alex while Serena is it's princess. Their is also from the sun kingdom as it's king and he remembers. Rita is a follower of the sun Andrew met and fell in love with but was the princess of a planet that was destroyed called Lancer. She is also Sailor Lancer. Corny I know. Serena's dad married Irene but they got a divorce. Irene later married Ken Tsukino (Serena goes by her step-dad's name sometimes) and had Sammy Tsukino. Her 'dads' and mom get along well. Serena's dad is french and owns a modeling agency. He lives in San Diego, CA while everyone here lives in LA. Serena's Dad usually calls Serena Francesca b/c her full name is Serenity Francesca Thompson, and he is french. Andrew is in UCLA. Mina is Serena's cousin b/c her mom is her dad's sister. Terra is also her cousin only Her dad's brother's daughter. Mina, Terra, and Serena have been best friends since birth. They are fighting Queen Beryl but only Serena, Alex, Andrew, Mina, and Terra have had their memories since birth. Terra is the Princess of Earth Darien's sister. She was adopted into the Thompson family. Luna and Artemis have also been with them since then along with the other Lunar cat, Midnight. Luna is Serena's guardian, Artemis is Andrew's's, and Midnight Alex's. is The scouts just got theirs. They don't know Terra either. Now on with the story.(Finally) Mina, Terra, Serena, Alex, and Andrew have telekenetic powers along with Serena's biolgoical Dad, Austin Thompson but the scouts don't know..  
  
Did you Know: Andrew means manly in Greek. Austin means great. Alexander means to defend or man warrrior.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
D.T.: We dare you to french kiss Chad.  
  
Raye: What!!! You have got to be out of your minds.  
  
D.T.: The consequence is worse so you had better take this one.  
  
Raye(grumbles): Fine.  
  
Raye wraps her arms around Chad and kisses him full on the mouth. The atmosphere becomes quiet. Everyone is in shock. Suddenly the doorbell rings and they break apart blushing furiously, but still cuddling. Lita gets up gets the door takes the 10 large pepperoni pizza's and pays for the ith the money she collected. Everyone then sits down to eat while Serena, Mina, Andrew, and Alex take a pizza for themselves and eat it all in under 5 min. Everyone sweatdrops and groans. They then go for another one but find their hands get slapped and they get the usual speech from Raye about the pigs they are.  
  
It was 4 am already so they forgot about truth or dare and went to sleep. They were lucky they were used to Amy snoring or the never would have gotten to sleep like the 1st few times they had a sleepover.  
  
  
*Next Day*  
They decided to head for the beach.  
  
Serena was wearing a silver halter top bikini under her pink spagetti strap mid thigh legnth dress with high heeled white sandals. Mina was wearing an orange string bikini under a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt that said don't hate me because i am beautiful... (front) and your not! (back) along with white sneakers. Terra (she came her and is lLex's Girlfriend and Sailor Earth) wore a blue-green halter top two piece and over it was a pair of blue sweat pants and blue flat sandals. Raye was wearing a red tube top bikini under a black shirt with red lips on the front and a red mini-skirt, she had on red high heels also. Lita was wearing a green to piece underneath pair of khaki jeans with a light green jacket over it on her feet were green slides. Ami wore a simple low back one piece blue swimsiut under a blue sumer dress with a sunflower design on it. her feet adorned blue filp flops. Rita wore the same as Amy only in pink with pink boots and a black knee-legnth skirt.   
  
Darien(Tuxedo Mask) wore green-blue swim trunk with a black t-shirt, Andrew(Tuxedo Sun) wore gold swim trunks and a yellow muscle shirt, Alex(Tuxedo Moon) wore silver swim trunks and a grey tank top, Travis (Mina's boyfriend also known as Tuxedo Venus just joined the group he was out of town visiting family) was wearing orange swim trunks and white unbuttoned shirt, Chad (Tuxedo Mars) wore a red golf shirt and red swimtrunks, Ken (Tuxedo Jupiter) wore green a green tank top, and green swim trunks, and Greg wore blue swim trunks and a dark blue button up shirt.  
  
Serena: Hurry up guys!  
  
Mina: I don't have to I am a girl.  
  
Serena: That is a matter of opinion.  
  
Mina chases Serena around the beach while Serenais laughing. Then all the notice the guys have water guns and run away screaming.  
  
Terra: We'll get you for this you...  
  
Darien: What are we dear sister?  
  
Serena: You are stupid!!   
  
Everyone but Darien starts laughing. Darien grabs Serena picks her up and throws her in deep water but she brings him down with an underwater sweep kick. By now everyone is laughing on the beach. Darien gets up with mock anger on his face and chases Serena awy from everyone else. He grabs he and trips and Serena goes down with him. Their eyes lock and their faces lower and....  
  
  
A/N: I love cliff hangers thats all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Just kiddin I wouldn't leave you hangin.  
  
Back to the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
AS their faces lower they come together in a sweet gentle kiss and their eyes close. It becomes more passionate as their arms rap around each other. But too soon there are interrupted by a call from Mina. They break apart breathing heavily.  
  
Darien: Foes this mean we are an itm yet again?  
  
Serena: No duh... Now I know what an idiot you really are!! (playful tone in her voice)  
  
Darien: Ha ha. (dripping with sarcasm)  
  
He flips her over and begins to tickle her.  
  
Serena: Darien... hehe....please stop...hahaha....can't breathe.  
  
Darien: Say it!  
  
Serena: Never.  
  
Darien: I will tickle you even more!  
  
Serena: hehehe.....fine.....hahaha... Darien is the....king of......hehehe...Idiots!!  
  
Darien: Hey thats not it!!  
  
Serena: Alright, alright, Darien is suave, devinare, cool, calm, collected, smarter than Amy, strong, and handsome...  
  
He stops tickling her and helps her up.  
  
Darien: Thank you!  
  
Serena: In his own snobbish opinion!!  
  
Darien: Hey you take that back.  
  
Serena: Nope. hahah  
  
Then he chases her until she runs into Alex's arms. He then comes to a halt a nd turns to a halt as ALex gives him the daeth glare. They stay at the beach until 8:00pm then they head home.  
  
Serena calls Darien.  
  
(phone conversation)  
  
Serena: Hey wassup?  
  
Darien: Nothin really. I just miss you...  
  
Serena: Aw thats sweet... for a boy.  
  
Darien: I am not a boy.   
  
Serena: Yes you are!  
  
Darien: Think what you like but other girls and women know. What do you want to do tommorrow?  
  
Serena: Have sex. (she says temptingly)  
  
*Darien chokes*  
  
Darien: Now I know why you are Ms. Temptress at school. Should I worry?  
  
You hear three people cursing Darien's name and threatening his death in in the backround as Darien get nervous and Serena falls on the floor laughing.  
  
Serena: I was just joking and no you don't have to worry about other men and boys. (Yells at a certain 2 eaves dropping men and 2 boys: now stop listening to my phone conversations guys before I tell Mom.)  
  
Darien: I am hurt that you would use me like that my princess.  
  
Serena: Darien... can you go one conversation without using sarcasm?  
  
Darien: Nope  
  
Serena: Goodnight  
  
Darien: Night my beloved.  
  
Serena: I love you  
  
Darien: Love you too!  
  
Serena hangs up   
  
  
Serena goes upstairs, brushes her hair after her shower, changes into her bunny pj's and snuggles into bed with Usagi (a/n: her stuffed rabbit for all you eechi's out there), and dreamed of going to school naked one day, like a normal teenager does at least once.  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I didn't know how to end it so... hope ypu like it.. Please Review 


End file.
